Attacks per round
All characters get at least one attack per round (APR), but there are a number of bonuses that can increase than number: *Class - most classes get a single attack per round but Warriors and Monks get more *Weapon Proficiency (warriors only) *Weapon Type - many ranged weapons grant multiple attacks per round *Enchanted gear *Dual wielding *Temporary effects (Haste, Improved Haste, HLAs) The max APR is capped at 5, though that can be exceeded through the use of temporary effects. APR bonuses are multiples of 1/2. A 1st level warrior (1 APR) wielding a single long sword with which he is specialized (+1/2 APR) will have 1.5 attacks per round. The game will display this as 3/2, meaning 3 attacks over 2 rounds. Class Most class groups get a single attack per round. Monks gain +1/2 APR every 3 levels when fighting unarmed, maxing at 4 apr at level 18. Warriors get an extra +1/2 attack at levels 7 and 13. They may get additional bonuses based on their level of proficiency with their main-hand weapon. Weapons The following ranged weapon types increase the character's APR: * Bows (long or short, but not crossbows) have a +1 APR bonus * Throwing daggers have a +1 APR bonus * Darts have a +2 APR bonus The magical weapons listed below add an additional attack per round. For example, The Tuigan Bow's +1 bonus brings it up to 3 attacks per round (which doesn't include any proficiency bonuses). *Belm (Scimitar) *Kundane (Short Sword) *Ninjatō of the Scarlet Brotherhood *Tuigan Bow (Shortbow) *The Army Scythe (Crossbow) *Drow Crossbow of Speed The Gauntlets of Extraordinary Specialization have a bonus +1/2 APR. Effects Several effects can increase a character's APR: * Haste grants a +1 APR bonus which is then rounded down to the nearest integer. For example, a character with an APR of 2 or 2.5 will have their APR increased to 3. * Improved Haste reduces the character's round to 3s effectively doubling their APR over the normal 6s period. Since the character's normal APR is capped at 5, their hasted APR cannot exceed 10. * Offensive Spin grants a +1 APR bonus which is then rounded down (just like Haste). * The Whirlwind Attack and Greater Whirlwind Attack HLAs sets the character's APR to 5 and applies improved haste for one round, giving the character 10 attacks per round. Dual Wielding Wielding an offhand weapon adds an additional attack per round with that weapon. All other attacks will be by the main hand. * The offhand APR is NOT impacted by level or weapon proficiency. * When a weapon with an APR bonus is equipped in the offhand (like Belm or Kundane) the additional attack is made by the main hand weapon. * If a dual-wielding character is hasted, the additional attack is made with the main hand * A dual-wielding character under the effects of improved haste will make 2 attacks with their offhand weapon instead of one. * When using the whirlwind HLAs, the offhand weapon will be used for 2 of the 10 attacks. If the offhand weapon is weaker than the main-hand, to maximize your DPS, consider unequipping the offhand weapon or switching to a higher damage two-handed weapon prior to using these abilities. Ru:Атаки в раунд Category:Game mechanics